


The Policeman and the Princess

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [30]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t always easy for parents and sitters to keep their cool when some let their kids run around like a 21st century Lord of the Flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Policeman and the Princess

Ed immediately recognized his cry. He looked up and saw the bigger boys pushing and harassing Noah. He quickly made his way over just as Noah hit the ground with a loud wail. Picking the toddler up in his arms, Ed grabbed one boy while the other made a break for it.

“Get off me!” the kid screamed. 

Two women came running over, Liv did as well, and one of them snatched the boy from Ed’s grip.

“What the hell are you doing to my son?” she asked.

“I was just about to ask your son the same thing. He was just trying to beat up my son.”

“No I wasn’t!” the kid screamed.

“His little friend ran away but they were definitely pushing my son around. I'm not going to tolerate that.”

“You have no right to put your hands on my child.” The woman was beside herself.

“Maybe that’s what you should be teaching your son.”

“Ed, they’re kids.” Liv put her hand on his arm. She didn’t want him starting a battle with the playground moms from hell. She knew how some of these women could be. Not that she wanted anyone bullying Noah, but it might just be best to walk away this afternoon.

“If you didn’t let your son run around looking like a little girl maybe other boys wouldn’t bother him.” The mother said.

“Seriously, Lisa?” Liv asked. “Noah is two. If he wants to wear a tiara, who cares? Do you really think that’s a reason for another child to beat him up? That’s ridiculous.”

“He's a boy and should act like one.” The other mother said. “If he doesn’t then he better learn to fight.”

“We’re leaving.” Liv took Noah from Ed’s arms. “Ed, we’re leaving. Let's go.”

He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to let these women get away with their disgusting behavior. And sadly, he wanted to beat the hell out of the kid who probably was no more than six or seven. Ed took a deep breath in through his nose and out of his mouth. 

Despite his feelings, he turned and walked away. He joined Liv and Noah about 20 feet away. She was putting her son in the stroller and gave him a cup with some Juicy Juice in it. Noah’s face was tearstained but the crying had stopped.

“Breathe, Ed.” Liv was crouched down and strapping Noah into the stroller.

“I'm breathing.” He said through clenched teeth.

“Breathe some more.”

“I want to slap the shit out of that kid.”

“I know you do, and it may be warranted, but we’re just going to leave. It’s better for all parties involved.”

“And that other kid stole Noah’s wand. That’s why he was crying before they pushed him down. Who pushes a two year old?”

“They're little bullies and honestly that’s not the first time I encountered the one you grabbed. Some of the parents even wanted to have him banned from the playground; his name is Jacob. But its public property. His mother has money, she's a loud mouth, and apparently he's following in her footsteps.” Liv dropped the diaper bag in the back of the stroller and stood up. “Can you push the stroller for me?”

“Sure baby.” Ed looked back one last time and then he started pushing Noah out of the park. “I don’t want to bring him here anymore. I know those little monsters aren’t here every day but I just…”

“It’s OK.” Liv put her hand on his shoulder. 

She knew he was mad and felt good about the way he was coming down on his own. For a minute she really was afraid he might haul off and slap Jacob in the face. Ed wasn’t a violent man and he certainly wasn’t that way with children. But he could get angry when it came to protecting her and protecting Noah. Sometimes the playground could be a ruthless place. 

It wasn’t always easy for parents and sitters to keep their cool when some let their kids run around like a 21st century Lord of the Flies. Noah was such a sweet, mellow kid, he had lots of little friends that he ran around with whenever they took him there. He'd been going through this princess phase, with a tiara, wand, and a white tutu over is overalls, for about 3 weeks and none of his other toddler friends seemed to mind. They all still ran, played, and occasionally ate dirt. Older kids attacking them was really unconscionable. Parents trying to justify it made it worse.

“There's a bodega a couple of blocks from here. Sometimes I take Noah in for a snack after playing his heart out. The last time I was there I swore I saw a little princess wand hanging with some other toys and socks. We should go there and see if they still have one. I know he might not be thinking about it at the moment but he's going to realize later that it’s gone. That might not be pretty.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Liv said. “After that, I think lunch is calling.”

Ed nodded. They both stopped at the red light on the corner. Ed sighed, putting his arm around Olivia’s shoulder. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. Liv put her arm around his waist. They didn’t talk much but kept their arms around each other as they made their way to the bodega. Ed used his free hand to push the stroller. A group of kids with bikes and scooters were outside the store eating popsicles. One of them held the door open for the couple.

“Hi.” Ed said as he walked past the woman sitting behind the counter.

“Hey, Pop. Here for some snacks?”

“Actually, I think it was last week I saw some wands in here. It had water and glitter in it; was hanging near the socks. Do you have any of those left?”

“Check the wall. If we do, that’s where they’d be.”

“Thanks.”

Ed left Liv and Noah at the front of the store and went over to the wall. There were socks, plastic sunglasses, and XXL white tees. But there were also a few tinker toys. He found the pink princess wand there just like it was last week. It had a clear plastic star on top filled with water and gold glitter. The orange price tag said $3.99. Ed picked it up and took it to the register. He took a $5 bill from his wallet and handed it to the cashier.

“You're a lifesaver.” He said.

“Your little one likes pink wands?” she asked.

“This week. And some kid at the playground stole his.”

“I'm guessing you don’t need a bag.”

“No, thanks.”

Ed took the wand from the packaging as they were leaving the store. He threw it in the can out front.

“Look what I got, bud.” He smiled as he crouched down in front of Noah’s stroller.

“Princess!” Noah exclaimed. He took the wand and passed off the sippy cup.

“That’s right. You're the best princess in the entire five borough kingdom. Gimme a high five.”

Noah did and Ed kissed his forehead. Then he stood and started pushing the stroller down the street again. He wondered where they would go to have lunch. They could head toward midtown and some of the more kid-friendly spots, even if they might be packed with tourists this time of year.

“Do you want to go to Bubby’s?” Ed asked. “Or we could just get on the train and head down to Broadway and see what we find. I know Noah likes the Metro Diner.”

Liv didn’t answer for a while, she just held on to his arm and walked along. Noah seemed content in his stroller watching the world go past. Ed glanced at his companion.

“Liv?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you hear me? I was wondering if you wanted to go to Bubby’s or…”

“Thank you.” She stopped walking and looked at him.

“For what?”

“Not going ape shit in the playground today. For loving Noah and supporting his princess toys. For being what I want and need right now…all the time.”

“You're everything I want and need; you and Noah.” Ed said, taking her face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Liv said. “We should do Bubby’s. It’s closer and we have the super stroller and everything. It might be tiring to lug all of this to Midtown.”

“Whatever you want.”

“OK.”

Liv smiled and slipped her arm in his. Bubby’s wasn’t too far and they could walk from where they were. The weather was great this afternoon, just perfect for families to be out and about. She felt the bubbles of joy in her belly and Liv wasn’t going to let them go away. Ups and downs came with the territory of just trying to live. It was nice and cozy right now smack in the middle. She looked at Ed, the calm pleasance radiating from him let Liv know that he was thinking the same thing.

***


End file.
